Guardian Angel
by CalamariAlyx
Summary: Soul Eater Evans has gotten himself in over his head in his personal affairs. Only when he meets a girl with green eyes, a strong body and mind, and a caring heart and soul, does he begin to dig himself out of his ditch. Read to find out his secrets, and the ways he unravels her secrets as well... (T Rating subject to change) *I don't own Soul Eater, or it's characters*.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -

Laying there on his rooftop, Soul stared up into the night sky, a girl he didn't know curled into his side almost lovingly. But no, it couldn't be loving. For this girl he found on the side of the street, and yes - he paid for her. He sometimes layed on his roof after the deed was done to reflect on his life, but then he'd determine after some time that his life was never going to change and he'd accept that. However no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted more out of life.

But as the woman lying next to him stirred and exposed herself to the sky, and to God, he realized that he's already screwed over so bad, why try and get out of it? His parents beg him all the time to return to music, to not do drugs and to eat better. But ever since he lost his little sister, he hadn't cared about anyone else. He wondered when his days of misery would be over, if they had an end in sight, or if he was destined to stay this way forever.

As the sun began to rise, and the woman next to him began to stir, he sighed quite loudly and stood up in all his glory, and hiked his way into his apartment. Climbing down the ladder and into the living room, he saw many women and men passed out with drugs all over them. He only hoped no person died of an overdose.

Soul Eater Evans, commonly known as "Eater" for the sake of privacy, was not only a drug lord, but a druggie. His "friends" consisted of other drug lords and prostitutes, and some women who just don't know when to stop getting grabby. Soul Eater Evans had ran himself into a pit of despair, and he had no one who was willing to pull him out of it. Sure, his parents called every once and a while, but Soul wished someone like his sister would come along and help him through it. He needed a clean break from the drug cartel, and he didn't know how.

But one woman would change his life forever... And her name is Maka Albarn.

Maka Albarn, a current college student at Princeton University, is one semester from graduating with a degree in physics engineering. But she's a dancer and a gymnast, and a highly acclaimed one. Not only is she gorgeous, but she's rich. And one day, while walking down an alley near the ghettos chasing after a stray cat, she meets Soul Eater Evans.

Maka Albarn ended her session at the gym today. She ran, swam, lifted some weights, and then decided to call it a night after a long day at university. To say she was tired was an understatement. She walked home, like she does everyday, and opened her door to her forty pound cat, Charles. Charles is a tabby cat. And his favorite hobbies include eating and watching the gnats and spiders go by him all day. If one is withing paws reach, there's a twenty-five percent chance he'll go after it. Maka never worries about him running away - he can barely make it to his food bowl in the morning.

Maka looked in her fridge and saw nothing to cook with. So she made a small run to a convinience store nearly twelve blocks away at eleven at night. To say she was tired was an understatement - she was exhausted. So in her mind, it was a good idea to go to the mini-mart twelve blocks away at eleven at night.

She put on her Nike shoes and her Nike jacket and grabbed her apartment keys before walking out the door. "Bye Charles, I'll bring you a toy," she smiled before closing the door.

On her way there, she saw a stray cat running around. It was black with purple eyes, and it looked so skinny. She knelt down and started rubbing her fingers together, and made clicking noises with her tongue to get it curious. "C'mere kitty, kitty, kitty."

When the cat ran instead of walk towards her, she ran after it. "Kitty, it's not safe! Come home with me."

When she turned the corner into the alley, there was sewage puddles and dumpsters all over the place. She saw a man with silver hair kneeling and slightly touching the kitten's ears.

"Oh, there it is. Is that your cat?"

"Oh, this? Hell no. Is it yours?"

Maka was taken aback by his deep voice and scary demeanor. "No, I was trying to take it home to feed it. It looked starved."

"Then come get it." The man stood up and took a swig of his whiskey. When Maka bent to get the cat, the cat ran away again. "Guess it hates you, huh?" The man slurred, leaning to the side.

"Why are you out this late drinking?"

"Why are you out this late?" He retaliated, throwing back another swig.

"Convinience store. You?"

"Trying to get rid of my problems. I like drugs more than I like alcohol. Alcohol loosens your lips. And not the ones down there." The man smirked and pointed to the small gap between her thighs. She flamed red at the embarassing comment and opened her mouth. But before she could he continued to speak. "My sister died. And my parents don't care about me," he slurred, slumping against the wall. "I have nowhere to go, I have no friends, and I'm so in over my head I'm not safe."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Maka leaned against the dumpster, crossing her arms to listen.

"Why am I like this?!" He shouted, throwing his bottle on the ground, causing it to shatter. A piece flew and scratched Maka's cheek. She stood completely still. "Why did I end up like this? It was _one_ blunt. He told me _one_. One turned into five, five into ten, ten into meth, meth into..." Before he could finish, he lurched forward and vomited.

"Alright. Let's get you somewhere." Maka approached him calmly and touched his shoulder. "Sir, I'm going to pick you up now." He nodded in response.

"Soul. My name is Soul." He slurred, smiling crookedly, exposing his sharp teeth. He looked at the woman who was helping him, and saw her eyes. He noticed how green they were, how big and deep.

"I'm Maka. Albarn." She spoke. Like I mentioned before, she was beyond tired, and now beyond hungry. She lifted him over her shoulder and carried him fireman style back to her place.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I really don't know." She answered. As she walked back, she stared at the night sky and thought about what it was she was doing. Her parents would not be proud.

"You have a nice butt." He slurred.

"You have a smelly butt." She smirked.

Her apartment complex was old and had no elevator. So she climbed the six flights of stairs with Soul thrown over her shoulder. She single handedly opened the door to the apartment and kicked it open. Grabbing a towel and throwing him on the floor, she walked over to the bathtub and filled it with warm water. She gently picked him up and set him in the bathtub.

"I'll be back. Try to undress and bathe yourself." She walked into her room to pick out some clothes for him. Leaving it at the base of the door, she went to the kitchen and prepared ramen for them.

"What smells good?" Soul came out in just a towel. Maka shrieked and covered her eyes.

"Why are you without a shirt?!" She yelled, waving her arms frantically.

"There was a shirt?"

"Yes!" She shrieked. "Go put it on!" Soul smirked and walked away to put the shirt and shorts on. "It's ramen." She spoke softly. "Eat up and get some rest. I've laid out a suit for tomorrow, and some sheets to sleep on my couch tonight. If the mirrors make you uncomfortable, controls are by the door." She picked up her phone and laptop, giving Soul a solemn look and walked away. "I'm retiring to bed."

He looked at her puzzled, and didn't know how to react. A woman he had no connection with whatsoever with was helping him. He laid on the sheets and smiled at the comfort. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

The next morning, he woke with a startle, screaming in pain. When Maka came out of the room, she frantically looked through cabinets to find the IV bag and needle.

"I need you to stay still." She asked politely. "I can't help if you move too much." She pushed his shoulder down and held him still with one hand as she injected him with the IV bag and held it up with the other hand. "Shh..." She made soothing noises to let him know he was okay.

"Why are you really helping me?" He asked, calming down. "There's no such thing as a 'Good Samaratin.'"

"I don't know you." She grabbed a coat rack and placed the IV drip on it. "I don't have to explain to you my reasons. What I do know is that I'm getting you clean. And you shouldn't question me. In two to three weeks, you should be fine enough to get yourself a job and an apartment. Don't fall into this abyss again."

"Rehab doesn't take that long."

"This stuffs strong. Medicine has come a long way." She sat down on the coffee table and ran her fingers through her waist-length, blonde hair. Just then, a knock was heard at the door. She walked to the door and knocked back two times. When three knocks came back, she gasped and opened the door as quick as possible. In walked her big brother, Chase Albarn.

"Chase, what're you doing here?" She asked, stepping back a little, a look of fear suddenly spreading across her face.

"Checking up on you." He looked at her face and suddenly became enraged. "What happened to you?" Then he looked over her shoulder and saw the silver haired man gasping for air and the IV drip in his arm. "You!" He shouted, walking over to Soul and grabbing his hair, pulling him up to his level. "What did you do to my sister?" He asked, his voice low and deadly.

"He's like Seth." Maka spoke, her arms folding around her body as if to protect herself. Chase set Soul's head down roughly on the couch and stared at him.

"You're lucky my sister is a guardian angel, otherwise you'd be dead by now." Chase sat on the coffee table and mimicked his sisters earlier motion. "You're really lucky." Chase laughed condescendingly.

Soul became enraged at the condescending tone in Chase's voice and stood up as fast as he could. He lunged over to Maka and pinned her up against the door. "I'll ask you once more," he said, his breath in her nose. "Why did you help me?"

Maka refused to answer, instead, her bottom lip began to tremble slightly. Soul didn't get a chance to press his arm further into her neck before everything went black. Chase pulled out the sedative needle and put it back in his jacket pocket.

Maka muttered under her breath. "You're just like Seth..."

Comment.

Like.

Favorite.

Please, and thank you :3

I know it sounds so farfetched, but, hey! It's fiction. :) - CalamariAlyx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

Soul Eater Evans did not expect to wake up to what he woke up to. Instead of a woman keeping him in bed, it was a pair of handcuffs. And he wasn't in a bed, either. He was sitting on the floor with his hand cuffed to a metal bar in the wall. He groaned and straightened himself out. Looking around him, he saw all of what he had missed last night.

It was a small apartment, with three or four doors leading somewhere else. But from what he could see, whoever lived here kept a small, modern, and tidy life. The couch was leather and black, comfortable, though. There was a white coffee table in front of it and a flat screen in front of that. Behind the couch was a glass wall. There were floor length, black-solid blinds that covered the apartment from the eyes of the neighbors. There were skylights, and indirect lighting along the floor and ceiling. Opposite the window-wall was a wall of mirrors, with black-solid blinds as well.

The kitchen was small with black marble countertops and black kitchen appliances. The cabinets were white. The floors were all a dark wood, with a few colored rugs to bring life to the modern looking apartment.

Suddenly, one of the doors opened and out stepped a woman of about twenty three years of age. And when he saw her, the memories about yesterday returned to him. Suddenly he felt very angry, and stood up to "greet" her presence.

"I see you're awake," Maka smiled kindly. "I have work to do, so you'll have to stay there for a while." She walked over to check the IV. He didn't even realize it was there.

"Why is this in me? What am I _really _doing here?! _Who_ sent you?" He asked. His voice was low and deadly, and he looked as if he was about to murder her.

"Like I said, I'm not sure why I'm helping you." Maka only hoped that the drugs her brother gave him worked and he forgot most of yesterday's events. Thankfully, he forgot about the mysterious man named Seth.

She checked his pulse, amongst other things like blood pressure. She wrote it all down in a tiny notebook, only about the size of her small hand, and walked over to the kitchen. Soul watched her as she took out a small stepladder, climbed it, and placed it on top of the cabinets in a locked box. Once she climbed down, she grabbed her backpack.

"I'll be back in a few hours." She smiled, somewhat sadly. "Try to rest, there. Chase will come to check up on you later." She opened the door and closed it, locking it from the outside. Soul sighed heavily and closed his eyes in frustration. Before he knew it, there was a small fuzzy, orange fur ball rubbing itself on his leg. Soul looked at the ceiling and slouched to the floor in annoyance.

The cat meowed and perched itself on his lap. It wasn't long before that orange fur ball was asleep.

* * *

><p>Maka arrived at the coffee shop on campus: Deathbucks. She went into the back and set her stuff down. The back room was a small, twelve by twelve, cream colored room, with green lockers and a small metal, engraved plate with a name on it for every employee. There's a bench on the opposing wall, adjacent to the door.<p>

Tying up her hair and adjusting her shirt, her best friend Death the Kid (or just Kid) walked into the room too. He saw her trying to put on her apron and went to help her put it on.

"Thanks." She laughed. Kid and her walked out to the front of Deathbucks. This branch was at the base of a bank building, the Bank of Death City. It had floor to ceiling windows, and was somewhat circular and brightly colored.

"So what'd you do this weekend?" Maka froze at Kid's question and turned slowly to face him. When he saw her face, he knew instantly. "Maka, you didn't!" He grabbed her hand, making her drop the coffee filter and dragged her into the bathrooms where no one could open the door. Locking it and turning to face her, he realized the sad look in her eyes.

"It's just…"

"It's just that these people are part of a world you swore you were out of!" He somewhat screamed at her. "You told yourse-" Maka cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I know, I know. But I can't… Every time, I see it." She stared at the modern looking bowl for a sink. Kid engulfed her into a hug and kissed her head.

"This isn't gonna be the last one, is it?" Kid wondered aloud.

"Probably not… It's never left me…" Maka started to shake a little, her bottom lip quivering at her memories.

"Look at me. You're not going through this alone, okay? I'm tired of standing on the sidelines. I'm getting involved." Kid held her head between his hands and forced her to look at him. "I'm helping this time."

"B— Kid!" She whined. "You know how they feel about it." She whispered.

"I know, but I can't help it. I want to protect you." He wiped off some of the makeup covering her cut. "And this just proves that they'll only get more dangerous. Need I remind you of any _previous_ injuries?" His eyes drifted to her abdomen, the long sleeves she was wearing, and the mirror to look at her clothed back.

"No…" Maka gave in to his wishes. "Alright. But on _one_ condition."

"Name it."

"Don't try and make him symmetrical, it's not happening." Maka giggled, walking out of the bathroom door and back to the front of the shop where she began to prepare for the customers.

"That's not a very nice condition." Kid pouted, cleaning the tables and putting the chairs back in their places.

When the first customer walked in, Kid smiled politely and Maka greeted them. It was a fairly slow day, considering it was Monday.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Maka and Kid closed up their little Deathbucks shop. Kid's father, Lord Death, created and owned all branches of Deathbucks. And since Maka and Kid have been friends since diapers, it was only fitting that Kid was shipped out to stay with Maka while she finished university.<p>

"So tomorrow Samantha and Blair are taking over so we can have a best-friends' day." Kid smiled brightly, grabbing Maka's things.

"Really?" Maka cheered up, forgetting that Kid was walking her back to her apartment to check up on the strange man.

"Yeah, I asked them almost a month ago. I wanted it to be a surprise." Kid smiled, seeing his practical sister skipping happily.

"Does your girlfriend know?" Maka asked, cocking an eyebrow at how Liz was okay with them going off to who knows where…

"Liz? Oh yeah, she loves you." Kid smiled, placing his large hand on her head and messing up her hair.

"Hey!" She pushed his hand away. "Not funny!"

"Totally funny."

They walked past all the tall skyscrapers before they came to a somewhat vintage building. Kid walked Maka to the door, where she unlocked it, and entered cautiously.

Once inside, Maka cautiously turned on the lights and looked for Soul. "Soul, I'm back." She called gently, in case he was asleep.

"Took you long enough." Soul muttered, rolling his head so he could lay eyes on her. The first thing he saw was her long blond hair, her green eyes, and then… Kid. "Who's the kid with the weird hair?"

"I'm Death the Kid. You can call me Kid." Kid smiled politely and nodded respectfully, as he always does.

"You're kidding me, right?" He looked past Kid and straight to the small blonde woman who was locking all the doors.

"No, I assure you. I'm not kidding, I'm Kid."

"I'm so lost." Soul rolled his eyes, and watched Maka put away her things. She pulled out another IV drip and walked over to Soul to replace his old one.

"Is he always this rude?" Kid asked, a little annoyed. Maka only nodded.

"Hey, I'll have you know, I'm very important." He smirked. "Yo, tiny tits." He called to Maka. "If you're done 'cleaning me up,' I have to go."

"No, you're not going anywhere." Maka said, getting a gun from the cabinet. A Glock 22.

"Whoa, easy there." Soul said, getting kind of scared of how crazy this chick really was.

"It's not for you." Kid said, running behind the couch and closing all the blinds, and turning off the lights. Maka threw him a Glock 42.

"It's for _him_." Maka spat, aiming the gun at the door. Before Soul could speak, the door was kicked open and in walked a man of about 6'5". He had on a long coat and was smoking a cigarette.

"You know, Maka dearest. The drug business is a tricky place." He said, almost as if he was mocking her. He had black and white hair, almost like Kid, but only… creepier. The first thing that Soul thought of was that this man had to be Maka's ex.

"That's not for you to decide." Maka sneered, cocking her gun.

"Oh, but it is, my princess. I hope you know that your father won't stop looking for you."

"He sent you." Kid scoffed, blocking Soul to protect him.

"Very perceptive." The man looked just beyond Kid to see a pair of red eyes staring at him. "You're not that old, but yet you have a child's curiosity in your eyes… Soul Eater Evans."

"How'd you know my name?" Soul yelled, watching as Maka pulled a needle from her pocket.

"Oh believe me, I know everything about you. I also know why Maka is helping you. Don't you want to know the real reason _why_?" He grinned, almost crazily.

"Asura! Shut up, or I'll put a bullet through your skull." Kid stood up and held the gun to his forehead. "You go home and tell Spirit that Maka will _never_ return to him when he's like that. You hear me!?" Kid pushed his head back with the gun, making sure to hold it symmetrically.

"Oh, oh. Feisty, aren't we." Asura looked at Maka, grinning from ear to ear in the most unattractive way. "Your father sends his love, his genuine love. He'll do anything for you, but he'd like for you to come home. No matter how ruthless he is, when it comes to his princess, there's no boundaries for his soft heart. Neither was there for Seth, was there?" Asura smirked, knowing well what he triggered in her mind. Maka began to shake, the gun fell from her hands and clattered on the dark, hardwood floor, along with the needle.

"Leave. _Now_!" Kid yelled, walking over to Maka slowly, with the gun still pointed at Asura. He bent down and picked up the fallen needle.

Asura turned to Soul. "If you ever want to know why, when you're free, come find me. Look for the Demon club, the one with the three eyes. You'll know what to give to them when they ask you for it."

Kid stuck the needle into Asura's neck and watched as he collapsed to the floor. He carried Maka into the bedroom, closed the door, and then walked out of the apartment with the tall man over his shoulder.

All Soul could hear out of the bedroom is the pain filled screams that emitted from her mouth. And he suddenly wondered why it was that she _really_ helped him.

* * *

><p>When Kid came back, he barged into the room, running straight to the source of the pained screams. Within a few minutes, Soul heard the screaming stop.<p>

Kid walked out and closed the door to her bedroom. Walking down the small hallway into the living room, he opened the coat closet and pulled out tools, wood, and paint. Soul watched as Kid repaired the door frame, the door, and the door knob, making it look good as new.

"This happens almost every four months." Kid sighed, painting the door frame. "Her father sends a minion to find her and suddenly her world is turned upside down."

"Who's her father?" Soul asked, very curious.

"You don't know?" Kid's eyes widened incredulously. "Her father is Spirit Albarn."

Soul's eyes widened in realization. He remembered when she gave him her last name. He didn't remember it because he was intoxicated, but now… Now he knows.

_"Soul. My name is Soul." He slurred, smiling crookedly, exposing his sharp teeth. He looked at the woman who was helping him, and saw her eyes. He noticed how green they were, how big and deep._

_"I'm Maka. Albarn." She spoke._

Kid looked at Soul and they both stayed silent. Then Soul was the one to break the ice.

"You mean… Spirit Albarn. The biggest, most powerful drug lord in the _world_?"

Kid nodded, wondering where this was going.

"The man who killed my sister?!"

* * *

><p>Comment. Follow. Favorite.<p>

- CalamariAlyx :3


End file.
